


Wedding Day

by Tsukikoneko



Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukikoneko/pseuds/Tsukikoneko
Summary: Claire and Chane prepare for their wedding.





	

Claire Stanfield, or rather Felix Walkin as he would call himself, stood in front of the mirror adjusting and readjusting his suit. He ran his fingers through his wily red locks, pushing them out of his face, though a few fell back down. It would seem not a single part of this man was easily tamed, though he found he didn't mind the look and left the strays in place.

"How do I look, Firo?" He asked, turning to his friend.

"You look fine." Firo said, rolling his eyes, "Why did ya even ask? It's not like ya care what my answer is."

"Firo. Today is my wedding day! The least you could do is fake a good mood. Listen. I know you're all frustrated because I'm gettin' married and you're gong nowhere fast with Ennis, but that's your own fault." Claire shrugged his shoulders and turn back to the mirror.

"Claire! Why would-"

"Felix." He interrupted. "Oh man. How do you think Chane looks? I bet she look great. She always looks great." His cheeks were dusted a light pink at the thought of his bride-to-be.

"I'm sure she looks gorgeous." Firo shook his head. It was easier to just nod along and agree with Claire.

"My heart's racing Firo!" Claire suddenly exclaimed, turning back to Firo, at look of elation on his face.

"That's…. great?"

"Of course it's great! Chane's just… She's perfect! Can you believe she makes even me a little nervous!" He sighed happily. "Should I go see her?"

"Isn't that supposed to be bad luck?"

"Firo." Claire shook his head, "Firo, when have I ever been a man who relied on luck? Yeah. That's it. I'm going to see her. I can't wait any longer!" And with that Claire rushed out the door to find his future wife.

—-

"Wow. It's gotta be the prettiest dress I've ever seen!" Nice exclaimed, standing in front of Chane as she tried on her wedding dress.

Chane flushed and looked down at herself. She was really doing it. She was going to let that man she met on the train become her husband. She felt apprehensive. Was this right? What would her father think? No. She loved him. If her father didn't approve of him, he would make her father approve. That was the sort of man Claire was. A man without limits. A man who could do anything.

Still, nerves were getting to her as she fiddled with some of the lace of her dress. Getting married, becoming Chane Walkin, that was what she was going to do today. She looked Nice in the eye, searching for comfort. Nice smiled at her. "You're gonna be fine Chane. You love 'im don't ya?" Chane nodded.

She inhaled deeply. Something inside her told her that the only thing that would truly calm her nerves would be seeing him. She wordlessly turned to the door.

"Chane. Where are you goin'?" Nice asked, following after her.

Chane reached for the doorknob and pulled it open. Her golden eyes grew wide, standing there, as if he had heard her thoughts, as if he had known she wanted him there, was Claire. For some reason, he too looked surprised.

"Wow!" He said as his eyes lit up. He looked more like a child opening a Christmas gift than a man on his wedding day, "You look great! I mean.. not that I thought you wouldn't look great. I knew you'd look great. But… wow!" Chane flushed and looked away. She still had trouble handling all his constant affection and compliments.

"Hey, you okay?" She looked back at him, her eyes locking with his. "You're nervous? Yeah. I'm nervous too actually. But you know what? We'll be okay. Naw, we'll be great. Because I have you and you have me. I'll never be unhappy if I have you and I'll never let you be unhappy as long as you have me."

Tears started to form in her eyes, but she smiled.

"You're crying because you're happy? I'm the happiest I've ever been myself. Let's go get married." Claire wiped away her tears with his thumb before taking her by the hand and leading her to the alter.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr, then on my FF.net. Now it's here! Written at the request of a friend!


End file.
